ART & JERRY
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: Artimus gets into a battle with a famous mouse


**Hi everyone, just thought I take a quick break from "Don't Touch That Dial" To bring you this quick one shot story please enjoy**

**Sailor Moon is not Mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**ART & JERRY**

**By Tuxedodude**

All was peaceful at the Aino residence. Artimus was lying down on Mina's bed enjoying the warm sunshine coming in through the window. "ARTIMUS CHECK THIS OUT!" Artimus quickly fell off the bed and landed on his head with a thud. "Hmmm, I thought cats always landed on their feet." Artimus just stared at Mina angrily. "Just tell me what you want." he said. "Oh yeah, she took out a small box. "I just got my first package from the 'cheese of the month club'.

"Now why would you want to join a club like that?" Artimus asked with a confused tone. "Well, they had a special introductory membership offer that I couldn't resist." Artimus just shook his head. "Of course, why would I ask such a question?" he said sarcastically. "Mina looked at her watch." Oh no, I promised Lita that I would go shopping with her today." She placed the package on her bed. "Now I want you to take good care of that cheese Artimus." Artimus quickly jumped in front of her. "Now hold on just a minute, I'm your guardian not a watchcat." Mina scratched him behind the ear. "Pleeeeeeeeease Arty-Warti." Artimus couldn't resist, Mina always knew that the spot behind the ear was his weakness. "Oh okay." Mina gave a cheerful smile. "Thanks Artimus, oh and one more thing..." She got an evil look. IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO MY CHEESE I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE." She became cheerful again. "Have a nice day." A cold shiver went down Artimus spine as she left. "A regular Jekyll and Hyde." He though.

Time passed, Artimus decided to take a nap next to the package just to play it safe. Suddenly there was a noise coming from the wall that he didn't notice. A hole appeared in the wall and a small figure came out, it was a small brown mouse. He started to sniff and a delicious aroma surrounded him which caused him to float in the air. He looked around and he saw it, the package where the smell was coming from.

He slowly climbed up the bed When he finally reached the top he froze, there next to the package was a huge white cat. He couldn't believe, he moved away from America to get away from that big ugly gray cat and now he had to deal with another furball.

Well, he wasn't gonna let this stop him from getting his prize, he slowly tiptoed towards the box, he climbed above it a slowly started to open it. The small tearing sound caused the white cat to move a bit, but seconds later he was quiet again. The mouse finally manage to open the package and then he saw it, the best looking swiss cheese he has ever seen.

He grabbed the cheese and made his way back to the edge of the bed. He studied the situation, how was he gonna get the cheese to the ground without waking the cat. "Having a little trouble?" asked a voice. The mouse just nodded his head. "Need some help." The mouse just smiled and nodded his head again and the froze up.

He slowly turned around and there standing behind him was the white cat. "Now I know you're not trying to steal that cheese are you?" The mouse smiled as he slowly shook his head. he picked up the cheese and slowly walked back to the box and placed it back inside. "Thank you." he took out his claws. "Now may I suggest you start running." The mouse gave a small gulp and started to run frantically.

The chase was unbelievable, things were getting knocked over left and right. The mouse quickly headed for the mousehole with Artimus in close pursuit. "I've got you now." he said. But the mouse managed to get inside his mousehole and Artimus couldn't stop in time and crashed into the wall which caused a vase on a table to fall of and hit him on the head.

Artimus started to march around the package guarding it. He had a bandage on his head from which the vase hit him. "No mouse is gonna make a fool out of me." he growled. Meanwhile a small hole appeared in the ceiling the a small fishing line and hook came out of it and it managed to snag the package.

Over in the attic the mouse was there holding a fishing pole, next to him was a drill which he obviously used to drill the hole with. He smiled as he realized he landed a huge catch, and quickly started to reel in his reward.

Artimus was still busy marching around when he noticed that the package was being carried away. "Oh no you don't." he snarled. And he quickly grabbed the line.

The mouse was to excited about having snagged the cheese so he continued to reel in the line even faster. Unfortunately for Artimus, the line was pulled so fast that his head hit the ceiling. The Mouse was confused why the package wasn't coming though so he kept pulling and pulling. And while the mouse was pulling and pulling. Artimus's head kept hitting the ceiling, over, and over, and over.

Finally, the mouse decided to give one big pull, and Artimus head came through the ceiling. The mouse just gave and innocent smile as he started to run away. Artimus was filled with so much rage, that he managed to break his entire body though the ceiling.

Once again the chase was on as the cat and mouse ran all over the attic. The mouse knew he needed to think of something quick, then in a flash, he got an idea. He ran towards the hole on the floor, then he stopped dead in his track. "So he's finally giving up." Artimus thought, and he started to run faster and charged at the Mouse.

The mouse gave a quick smile and took one step to the side exposing the hole. "Mama." was all Artimus yelped as he fell though the hall. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A huge thud was heard at the mouse quickly looked down the hole and shook his head. He always though cats landed on their feet.

Artimus was on top of the package, now wearing even more bandages. "Now it's personal, there is no way he is going to get this cheese."

Elsewhere in the room, the mouse had a potable cd player, he turned it on and a lullaby started to play. Artimus started to yawn as he heard the music and was quickly fast asleep. Now he had to figure out a way to get the cat of the package. He looked around and he saw some hair ribbons hanging by a mirror. He grabbed them all and managed to tie them all together tying the last one to the cat's tail. The other end he tied to Small but heavy statue of Sailor V.

The mouse opened the window and placed the statue by the edge. He gave a cunning smile and the gave a loud whistle which caused the cat to quickly wake up.

"Huh...YOU!" But before he could react, the mouse pushed the statue out the window. Artimus noticed what the mouse had done. "Oh this is gonna hurt." And with that Artimus flew out the window.

The mouse jumped for joy and was ready to rush over to the package and opened it. But before he could get the cheese he felt something grab him. "OH ARE YOU EVER GONNA GET A WORLD OF HURT!" But before Artimus could do anything the door flew open. "Hey Artimus, look at all the great deals I..." she stared around her room in horror, there was dirt and broken glass everywhere, there was a hole in the ceiling, her hair ribbons were missing. as well as her mall statue of Sailor V. "ARTIMUS!" She said with fury in her eyes. Artimus smiled proudly. "Look Mina I managed to catch this mouse who tried to get your cheese." His pried turned to fear when he saw the fire in Mina's eye. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY ROOM!" Artimus looked around and noticed it was a disaster area. "Uh... but the cheese is safe." he said with a smile.

Mina grabbed a broom from her closet and started to whack Artimus with it. The cat ran out the door with Mina chasing him continually hit him with the broom.

Meanwhile, the mouse took the cheese out of the package and stared to eat it as he continued to hear the cat screaming for mercy as he was still being pummeled by the broom.

**THE END**

**WELL I REALLY HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


End file.
